


Golden Locks

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Is a bit of a Masochist, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Handsome Devil Sheev Palpatine, M/M, Suitless Darth Vader, and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Darth Sidious cuts Darth Vader’s hair.
Relationships: Darth Sidious/Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Golden Locks

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Golden Locks

*

Darth Vader lets his mask clatter onto the black and white marble. He leans back on the vanity chair and bares his ashen neck. His long hair clumps uncomfortably around his face. He blames the suit and its helm for his current discomfort.

“The mask and suit protected you from the flames, my Apprentince.” His Master lightly chides him. Vader responds with his infamous bedroom pout.

“I could barely see in that stupid mask!”

“Perhaps, if your hair was cut, then your vision will approve.” His Master’s fingers, slender and falsely delicate as the wine glass in his left hand, threads into his hair. If only his Master would pull _hard_ —

“Not now, dear boy,” His Master lets go and walks towards the vanity. He abandons his wine glass on the greel wood top and then pulls out a crimson drawer. He brings out a pair of silver scissors. “I have work to do.”

“That’s what you always say.” He moans, but he remains seated. The oblong mirror offers the young Sith Lord a tantalizing view of his Master’s backside. His Master wears a simple, black frock with leather boots. The frock forms perfectly around his Master’s svelte frame, accentuating the shapely cheeks and the strong thighs holding them aloft. 

“Keep your head up, Lord Vader.” His Master warns gently. “I don’t wish to cut you.”

“Maybe I want that.”

“You _want_ too much.”

It wasn’t a true rebuke, not with the smirk on those thin lips. Vader behaves as best as he can, though his hands wandered through most of the sessions and had to be swatted away. Eventually, his Master finishes and moves aside to let Vader look upon himself. His dark hair looks miraculously neat like he spent an hour combing the thick mane.

“I thought it would be shorter.” He looks down at the ground and sees what looks like a small rug of hair. His Master lowers himself a picks up the lightest-colored lock from the floor.

“I didn’t think I had any yellow left in my hair.”

“It’s not _yellow_. It’s gold, pure gold, and quite useful in alchemy.” His Master slips the lock into his breast pocket.

“Are you going to make a love potion out of me, my Master?” Vader gazes lustfully up at his Master.

His Master chooses to keep his agile tongue still and threads his fingers into Vader’s short hair. This time he pulls his apprentice up for a wine-sharp kiss.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> Also, this image of Ian McDiarmid and Hayden Christensen totally inspired this story; I find Hayden more attractive with short hair than his long hair from the Prequels: [Link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/637597193250799618/721453143015161947/image0.png)
> 
> Instead of his Eternal Emperor robes from Rebels, I have chosen the vicar outfit from Likely Lads (1976) because Sidious is at home and wants to dress simply yet still be a sexy fox, though not literally in this: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p73Hi0EOlvQ)
> 
> This is an AU where Anakin chose to kill Mace sooner than he did in the movie, thus saving Palpatine’s handsome mug. Also, he chooses not to go to the lower ground and succeeds in killing Obi-Wan, so he gets to keep his hot face, bod, and, most importantly, his penis. Padmé still dies after the twins are born. Like in the canon, Leia goes to the Organas, but Luke goes to Mon Mothma since there’s no Obi-Wan there to take him to the Lars and Yoda’s not going to raise a baby on Dagobah. When they join the Rebellion, they’ll be told the truth of their birth parents and that they had to be separated to protect them from their parents’ murderer: Darth Vader. Also, it’s a good time to emphasize that they are siblings, so no accidental incest kiss can happen. Luke will still go to an Imperial Academy so he can be a pilot and act as a spy until the Galactic Civil War gets underway; once that happens, he’ll probably be sent to Yoda to be trained in the ways of the Force, while Leia just gets to be Leia. Will Leia Organa and Luke Mothma be able to take down the Empire? Can Alderaan be saved? I don’t know in this AU. 
> 
> But more importantly, would Armitage Hux exist in this AU? In all of my stories unless I state otherwise, he’s the son of Brendol Hux and Triclops. Triclops is Palpatine’s son via a genetic experiment with Sly Moore, so Armitage is Palpatine’s grandson. High chances are he probably wouldn’t because Sly Moore does not want to come between Vader and Sidious. However, if she did go through with it, then there’s two options for Triclops/Rama. 
> 
> First option, Sidious tells Vader of Rama’s existence and Vader would insist that he be raised by them. Rama’s not going to be Rama Palpatine Skywalker like in another AU because Vader and Sidious aren’t married nor will they ever; let’s just say after how Vader’s first marriage ended, he’s not exactly hot on marriage. Rama would probably end up as Rama Moore, taken in as the Emperor’s Ward after his mother’s death. It’s an open secret that Rama is Palpatine’s bastard son, but Vader is there to silence anyone who dares call his Little Moth a bastard. Eventually, Rama grows up to be a Dark Side Adept, though his official Imperial title is Minister like Minister Veris Hydan. He meets Brendol Hux during a venture into the Unknown Regions, and the older ginger man is mourning the death of his lover, the Grand Inquisitor. Eventually, they fall in love, go on dates together, and then Rama brings Brendol to meet his father and his father’s apprentice-lover. It doesn’t go well, and the night ends with Brendol being hunted down through the underbelly of Coruscant by a livid Darth Sidious and his Royal Guards. Aside from that, Rama and Brendol get married during the 24th year of the Empire and Armitage Moore-Hux is born the following year. 
> 
> The second option is Sidious keeping Triclops’s existence a secret from Vader and letting the Prophets of the Dark Side bring him up. It proceeds as tragically as it does in all the other universes. Rama has Armitage when he was just a few weeks shy of his nineteenth life day during 0 ABY. After Armitage’s birth, it comes to Vader’s attention that former Imperial Pilot Luke Mothma is the Rebellion’s Jedi, Luke Amidala Skywalker, and it doesn’t take long for him to put two and two together that Luke is his son. He tells Palpatine, and Palpatine in turn decides now is the time to tell Vader about Triclops. This leads to perhaps their biggest fight in their relationship with lots of tears, from Vader because Sidious believes himself incapable of crying anymore, and both of them swearing that they shall work together to bring their long-lost sons back into their lives. Vader finds Rama shortly after Armitage’s birth because Vader put his mind, and considerable amount of credits, to finding Palpatine’s look-alike son. Vader takes them by surprise and quite literally barges into the manor to “escort” the little family back to Coruscant, not before divorcing Brendol and Maratelle with their consent, and this leads to a very disastrous father-son reunion.


End file.
